Piensa en el dolor, siente el dolor
by Lunatica Nai
Summary: ONE-SHOT —Jane, lo intentamos. Pero ustedes se han aliado con el diablo, les dio terribles poderes, hicieron brujería y debemos detenerlos cueste lo que cueste. La mire bien fijo. Concéntrate, Jane. Piensa en el dolor, siente el dolor. ¿Por que ella deseaba otra vida? Ah, si. Por que su madre intento quemarla en la hoguera.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto temático de Diciembre "Vampiros con dones" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

La odio. La odio profundamente.

—Jane iré al pueblo, tienes una hora para rezar.

Ah, pero un día me las pagara. Me pongo de rodillas y finjo rezar, esperare unos minutos hasta que se vaya por si acaso vuelve a buscar algo.

—Alec. Alec, ¿quieres ir al lago?—Se que no se me negara, los mejores momentos de nuestra vida es cuando estamos allí juntos.

—Vamos—Salimos de la casa vigilando que nadie nos vea, la gente de aquí es tan cotilla que no dudarían de ir directo a mi madre a contarle todo, y ella no dudaría de encerrarme en el sótano a rezar todo el día.

Fuimos corriendo al pequeño lago, allí ademas había mucho pasto y muchas flores. Era perfecto para olvidarme de todo.

Los dos nos pusimos a jugar, corríamos, rodábamos por el pasto y nos reíamos, felices como nunca. Antes de irnos, Alec me tomo de las manos y empezamos a dar vueltas y vueltas.

Ambos acabamos sentados en el piso riéndonos por el mareo.

Nos fuimos igual de cuidadosos que hoy para volver.

Antes yo quería mucho a mama y papa, pero un día me enoje y a mi madre (a quien yo había estado mirando enojada fijamente sin que ella se diera cuenta) le empezaron a dar un terribles dolor de cabeza.

Después de consultar con aldeanos y con el cura de la Iglesia del pueblo, le oí decirle a mi padre que Alec o yo podíamos tener maldad y ser brujos.

En ese momento la odie, sobre todo cuando insunuo que Alec o yo podríamos haber pactado con el Diablo y desde ese momento nos obliga a rezar mas de lo acostumbrado.

Alec volvió a su habitación y yo volví a fingir que rezaba.

—¡¿Que hacia Alec aquí le prohibí salir hasta que yo volviera, y porque no estabas rezando?!—Se escandalizo.

—Alec salio de su habitación por agua—Mentí. Sin embargo no había excusa para mi.

—¡Se nota que a tu padre no le harías esto! Haz la cena, tengo dolor de cabeza y a ti te servirá de castigo—La mire con profundo odio.

—¿Y no me mires así, soy tu madre y debes respetarme!

Fui a la cocina y una hora después me encontraba sirviendole la cena a mi padre, quien reclamo mas comida.

Me fui a la habitación de Alec en cuanto termine de cenar y le di las buenas noches.

Me dormí al rato después, sin saber que mi vida cambiaría para siempre.

* * *

Me desperté y mi madre y mi padre me miraban con ojos decepcionados.

—Jane, Alec, deberás intentamos educarlos lo mejor posible. Pero, el pueblo esta de acuerdo con que debemos acusarlos de pactar con el Diablo—Dijo aquella insensible mujer que yo ya no reconocía como madre.

—¡¿Que?! ¡No!—Grite, una sarta de insultos pasaba por mi cabeza y solo les deseaba dolor.

—Jane, lo intentamos. Pero ustedes se han aliado con el diablo, les dio terribles poderes, hicieron brujería y debemos detenerlos cueste lo que cueste.

La mire bien fijo. Concéntrate, Jane. Piensa en el dolor, siente el dolor. No creo que funcione, casi siempre lo hago sin querer.

Ella se empieza a sostener la cabeza con las manos, pone una mueca de dolor y empieza a gritar como si pudiera cesar el dolor. Reprimo una sonrisa.

—¡Me han cansado, lo siento pero esto es por el bien de todos!—Grito aquel hombre despreciable que se hacia llamar mi padre.

—¿Es por nuestro bien que nos quemaran en la hoguera?—Pregunta Alec, lo dice con cierto terror.

—¿Su bien?—Larga una carcajada—¡Ustedes demonios ya están condenados y los enviaremos a donde pertenecen!—Grito sin ningún rencor. Sin embargo su expresión dura se convierte en una mueca también de dolor, pero al minuto vuelve a su dureza.

Ambos luego nos agarraron de la mano, no se a Alec pero a mi me estaban lastimando. Nos llevaban apresurados al pueblo.

Cuando llegamos, lo admito, no me sorprendí al ver el poste—donde usualmente quemaban a supuestas brujas—preparado. Nos ataron tan fuerte que a mi me dolían los brazos.

Se acerco un hombre, cuya cara no reconocí, y tiro algo cerca de nosotros.

El fuego empezó a arder rápidamente y el olor a humo era insoportable.

Las llamas se acercaban cada vez mas a nosotros y a mi me ardían los pies. Tenia ganas de llorar y gritar, pero no quería que nadie me viera llorar. El ardor en mi piel se expandía e inútilmente yo me retorcía lo mas que podía, el humo ademas impedía que respirara bien.

—Alec, te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, no lo olvides—Deje escapar un lagrima, pero parpadee varias veces hasta deshacerme de ellas. Por mas que lo intentara el nudo en la garganta no se iría.

Maldije en mi cabeza a todo el estúpido pueblo.

Cerre los ojos a la espera de mi asegurada muerte.

_Morir así duele mucho. ¿Cuanto tardare?_

Deje de sentir el fuego, aunque me dolían los brazos. Abrí los ojos, corríamos a mucha velocidad por un camino que nunca había visto. Mire a quien me sostenía, era un hombre de piel blanca translúcida, como cebolla que contrastaba con el pelo largo y negro que enmarcaba su rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos, me entro el pánico. ¿Quien era aquel hombre? ¿Donde estaría Alec?

Cerre los ojos y me dormí.

* * *

—¡Oh, por fin se han despertado!—Exclamo una emocionada voz masculina.

Mire a mi alrededor, descubrí que estaba sentada en el piso. Mas alla, logre divisar a Alec.

Cierro los ojos un segundo, me pica la garganta. Frente a nosotros tres estaban dos hombres de cabello tan negro como la noche y a su lado también un hombre de cabello rubio blancuzco. Los tres de ojos rojos.

El ardor de la garganta se hace cada vez peor.

—Oh, pero que descortés soy. Por favor tráenos la _cena._—Una mujer salio de la sala—Mientras tanto, soy Aro. Ellos son mis hermanos Cayo—señalo al rubio y luego al de pelo oscuro—y el es Marco.

—Seguramente os preguntáis por sienten tanto ardor, buen es porque ahora son inmortales, vampiros por así decirlo.

¿Vampiros? Aquel hombre si que estaba loco.

—Aquí les tengo un trato: ¿Quieren ser parte de la Guardia? Piénsenlo, serán inmortales y tendrán todo lo que desean...

La misma mujer de hoy entro y detrás de ella venia un grupo de seis personas. Me tense al sentir la sangre corriendo por las venas

—Bueno, supongo que debo dejaros cenar.

Me acerque rápidamente a una mujer—que me miraba con terror—y clave mis dientes en su cuello. Succione toda la sangre que tenia, sin embargo no me sentía satisfecha del todo. Con frustración tire el cuerpo inerte al suelo como si no fuera mas que una almohada, mmm... así que la inmortalidad viene con fuerza. Interesante.

Seguí con otros dos humanos, mi hermano ya había terminado cuando yo me sentí satisfecha.

—Jane, ¿puedo?—Me tendió la mano y se la ofrecí. Su mirada se puso distante, como si no estuviera allí realmente.

—Interesante. Supongo que tu hermano habrá vivido igualmente. ¿Aceptan? Piénsenlo, no tendrán que sufrir nunca mas, serán respetados por todos los vampiros del mundo y serán importantes.

¿Seria bueno vivir así? Quiero decir, supongo que no podía volver a ser humana, pero de todos modos no tenia ningún lugar adonde ir.

—Acepto.

—Estupendo.

—Jane, ¿que haces?—Me pregunto Alec, ¿el no lo había considerado?

—Piénsalo, no tendremos que soportar mas a nuestros padres, a los estúpidos del pueblo y seremos jóvenes para siempre. ¿Hay algo mejor?—Luego de eso no vacila y acepto.

—Perfecto, ¿podrían demostrarnos sus dones?—No se como sabrá pero le advierto que no siempre funciona a lo que responde que ahora lo hará de maravilla.

—¿En quien?—Pregunto.

—En mi—Dice con emoción, yo le miro con confusión pero aun así me concentro.

_Piensa en el dolor, siente el dolor, deja que fluya_

La sonrisa de Aro se desvanece, cae al suelo y su cara hace muecas de dolor. Su cuerpo se retuerce victima de mi mejorado y agonizante don.

—Para—Para mi sorpresa la voz le salio algo firme.

Se levanto y se rió de forma extraña. Le hizo señas a Alec para que demostrara su don.

Mi hermano intento concentrarse y pronto de sus manos salio una nube negra, la vista de Aro se perdió. Como si no pudiera ver, y así parecía. Se rió nuevamente y le ordeno que parara.

Sonrió.

Después de todo parece que si podre vengarme.


End file.
